


McDanno Smut Chronicles

by missmeagan666



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blowjobs, Chair Sex, M/M, Office Sex, kissing lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmeagan666/pseuds/missmeagan666
Summary: Snippets of Steve and Danny having their way with each other. Could be just kissing or sex. It depends on what I have written.





	1. Hidden Video Feed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizlybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/gifts).



> Hi guys I was talking with my good friends (and enabler) lizlybear and I told her I am having trouble finishing the next to last chapter of my story Sorry Brah it was an Accident (don’t worry guys I will finish it I promise you!) and I have been joking down snippets of ideas and Liz talked me into posting them so without further ado I present these to you.
> 
> I hope you guys like these.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you guys like and I will add more (so will lizlybear) as she might add some too)

"Danny, Danny. Oh FUCK yes YES!!!" Steve cried out as Danny cums all over their stomachs, triggering his orgasm. Danny collapsing on top of him while Steve wraps his arms around Danny’s still quivering body.

"I can’t believe we just did that. Here of all places.” Steve hears Danny mumble into his heaving chest.

“I know it was fucking amazing thou," Steve says as his hand moves up and down Danny’s back while Danny nods his head in agreement. 

“You know I really REALLY hope that when Kono said that Jameson had our offices under surveillance before she was killed that video feed was one of the ones you took out when you confronted her," Danny said purring in delight as his body still purred from his orgasm.

"For our sake so do I. I think that when Denning finds out I let Wu Ling go he is going to be so pissed. He did say to me as you told me a thousand times last night my decisions will have dire consequences. I don’t think we need to be bought into his office cos he has a live stream of us fucking on your chair after hours.” Steve says with a proud smirk. “We don’t need to give the man anymore reasons to hate us. As it is I don’t think he cares for this taskforce besides us having the successful crime solve rating. I truly think that is the only reason he has decided to keep Five-0 around. 

Groaning at the thought of being bought into the Governors Mansion after seeing them fucking would not be a good thing for Danny and Steve right now. 

“No Steven let’s just hoping Denning doesn’t find out about this and your poor choice of letting Wu Ling go hoping he will lead us to Wo Fat doesn’t get back to him. Because if it does I have a bad feeling that things will change and we will have more trouble that we could handle. Danny says.


	2. A Very Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny have a good morning before Steve has a meeting with Denning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Australia Day!!! To any Australian readers.

"Shit," Danny groaned, his hips moving under the influence of Steve's wicked mouth as his tongue laves Danny’s weeping cockhead like an everlasting gobstopper.

Arching his back Danny his hand weaves into Steve’s soft hair as Danny try to push Steve’s head down a little further so the rest of his aching dick can get in on the action too. 

Pulling back Steve grinned up at Danny and sucked him roughly, his hand stroking his balls teasingly, Steve’s other hand gently prodding at Danny’s puckered hole.

"Fuck," Danny grunted, thrusting his hips against Steve’s mouth, moaning as Steve took Danny in deep, sucking roughly. Steve pulled off Danny’s length and kissed back up his muscular body, leaving him a panting mess and needing to cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> I love to read comments.


	3. Passion in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve maybe a "control freak" but not with this.
> 
> Danny is giving the chance to take the lead. Will he take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok new update. 
> 
> This is what happens when I am in pain and I am off walking cramps out in the middle of the night. It's summer here in Australia so I don't need to worry about freezing.

“As much as I want to pin you to this couch I want you like this more.” Steve husky voice said into the darkness of his lounge room. “I have had this image of you like this.” Nodding his head in approval, Danny let his fingertips glade over the ripples of Steve’s impressive (still at 42) six pack enjoying the way Steve shuddered with pleasure as Danny’s nails left little scratches as his hands wandered up.

“As much as I say that you are a control freak, lets just say that I am NOT shocked that you are willing to let me take the lead so to speak.” Danny said smirking as he moved to straddle Steve’s naked lap. Steve had the foresight to place some pillows either side of him so that Danny’s would be comfortable as he sunk into Steve’s open arms. Wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist Steve’s hands wanting to palmed the part of Danny that has been teasing him since the moment they meet. 

“Haha the comedic stylings of Danny Williams ladies and gentlemen. I am so glad you think so,” Steve says his trembling fingers sinking into his soft hair drawing his face closer before kissing Danny.

\---

Damn Danny love this position. He loved riding cock if he was being honest. And Steve had a beautiful cock.

Being the shorter of the two this position would give him the most pleasure, it alway had the added bonus of allowing him to wrap his arms around around Steve and watch Steve as he let go of his need to be in control.

Straddling Steve’s hips, Danny lifted his ass so Steve blunt cock head rubbed his slick hole, allowing his head to pop inside. With only his tip inside Danny moaned, throwing his head back as he felt Steve sink into him inch by inch until Danny’s ass was tickled by the softness of his leg hairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?
> 
> Would you like me to continue with this one or just leave it?

**Author's Note:**

> At this stage in my life my father has been told he has Pancreatic cancer and he doesn’t have long left. So this is also the reason I am also having trouble with the second to last chapter of Sorry Brah. I just thought I would let you guys know who are reading this story know.


End file.
